The present invention relates to strut apparatus for holding out a headsail on a sailboat and more particularly to a spinnaker pole construction which facilitates jibing.
As is well understood by those skilled in the art, the jibing of a sailboat with spinnaker flying is one of the most difficult and demanding of maneuvers. Particularly in larger sailboats, each clew of the spinnaker has attached both a sheet and a guy. While sailing on a given course, the guy on the windward or pole side is active while, on the opposite side, the sheet is active. The distal end of the pole is normally attached or hooked onto the active guy by means of an end fitting providing an openable hook or fairlead.
In order to jibe a sailboat with spinnaker flying, it is necessary to essentially reverse or complement the active sheets and guys and to transfer the pole from the old windward side to the new windward side. There are basically two customary methods of jibing, end for end and dip pole. End for end jibing is essentially limited to smaller boats and the present invention is particularly intended for use with the dip pole method of jibing. The conventional dip pole method of jibing is described in some detail in an article by Scott Vogel published in the November 1989 issue of Sailing World magazine at page 36.
Basically, in dip pole jibing, the distal end of the spinnaker pole is detached from the previously active guy as the boat approaches a downwind state and the pole is then lowered so that it can pass beneath the headstay. As the pole passes the headstay, a crewman stationed in the bow of the boat places the previously slackened inactive guy in the end fitting of the pole and that guy is then tensioned to become the active guy as the pole is then raised on the new windward side. The chances for missing the hookup and for fouling or twisting a line are manifest and, as is understood, the crewman in the bow is in a precarious situation.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of novel strut or pole apparatus for supporting a headsail during downwind operation; the provision of novel spinnaker pole apparatus which facilitates jibing; the provision of such apparatus which facilitates dip pole jibing of a spinnaker sail; the provision of such apparatus which facilitates dip pole jibing of a spinnaker sail without requiring the use of a crewman at the bow during a jibe; the provision of such apparatus which facilitates changing of spinnakers; the provision of such apparatus which facilitates the jibing of a winged-out jib; the provision of such apparatus which is highly reliable; and the provision of such apparatus which is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction. Other objects and features will in part be apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.